Frozen touch
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Ryu's villiage has been destroyed, he is eager to have revenge but finds a pair of eyes from his happy childhood tagging along. What happens when those eyes dissapear, will he abandon his quest in search of them or does a bitter sweet emotion mean more?
1. Two Tickets?

"We found you two tickets to the empire on an airship."

"Two Tickets?" Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"Sayera is going with you as far as Fiend City."

Ryu's numb heart sank for a fraction of a moment but his curiosity soon took over flooding his mind with the question of: Where had the female ninja been for the last two months?

"Don't worry I wont get in your way." Ryu turned and saw Sayera in her Ninja uniform and Be-ru. Above the black material her eyes were dancing and Ryu felt slight annoyance at her from his childhood. He didn't need this, not now when the smoke of his villiage still clung to his clothing.

"Cant she take her own transport there?" he asked and she laughed.

"If you really can't stay with me in a room for ten hours then I suppose I'll have to." She bowed their master and turned intent on leaving the room.

"What do you need to get back into the empire for anyway?" Ryu asked and she looked back over her shoulder her eyes devoid of all emotion.

"My business in the empire is my own." She said. "Excuse me." She pulled the sliding door aside and Ryu now wondered how she got in without him noticing in the first place.

"She goes to the empire to find someone, she did not tell me anymore than that." Murai said. "And I was not going to push her for details."

Ryu nodded. "When does the airship leave?"

"Tonight."

Ryu bowed and went after Sayera knowing that she wouldn't be risking going to empire for no good reason and however much he wanted to be alone at the moment he owed it to her, as a ninja.

He found her on the roof of the training building looking towards the east. He was so used to being silent he found himself beside her before she had realized he was there. However if he startled her then it didn't show.

"I'm sorry." He said "I didn't mean it like that I just don't think we get on well." She didn't look around but he could tell she'd heard him.

"What is it about me that annoys you?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly." He replied.

"I'm sure you do."

For an unsettling moment Ryu relived the first time he had met Sayera and knew she was right.

"Just so you know, she feeling isn't mutual." Ryu thought that this conversation had taken a strange twist and resolved to get back to the real reason he was here.

"I just wanted to say that you can still take the airship with me if you want to." Ryu felt stupid for a second as he realized how that sounded but it quickly faded.

"I'll be very welcome I'm sure." She replied with more than a little amusement. Ryu turned and walked away not knowing exactly what he should be feeling after the slaughter of his village but guessing that whatever he felt came with the territory. Numb and deep down anger, good for revenge no?


	2. Well with the way you're going

"Where were you?" Ryu asked the meditating female on the floor of their shared cabin.

Sayera opened her eyes simply looking at Ryu for many moments before answering.

"I was with my father." she said.

"Your father?" Ryu's eyes narrowed, she had always been an orphan...

"Yes."

Sayera said no more and got up going into the bathroom. Ryu watched her thinking back to the very first time he had been introduced to her as ther came the unmistakable sound of a shower turning on...

_"Ryu?"_

_The small boy came running to his father._

_"Father?"_

_"I would like to introduce to you to Sayera, the newest member of our clan."_

_Ryu looked to where his tall father was gesturing and saw a small, thin, very fragile looking girl of his own age; she bowed in greeting. Ryu bowed back._

_"I'd like you to show her around the "village" son." he said winking at Ryu._

_Ryu nodded and looked to the girl beckoning her before breaking into a jog._

_Sayera followed the boy to a network of caves in the hills which the children had named, "the village" it was cool inside a welcome break from the oppressive heat of the Japanese countryside before the wet season. The tunnels ran for miles along the lines on the hills away from the village and towards the city which the clan often heard rumours of. It was a haven for the children of the village who ran up there and played in the shafts of sunlight that filtered through outlets carved into the rock from some ancient civilisation._

_"Where are we going?" sayera asked._

_"The village." Ryu answered unhelpfully._

_Sayera had no choice but to follow him._

_He led her into a cavern in which the children had built benches and small huts in a miniature version of the village._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Yes." Sayera nodded. "Which ones yours?"_

_Ryu smiled. "The big one..."_

Ryu jumped up and drew his sword as an empire fighter swung through the remains of the window. They faced each other.

"I hate to hurry you Sayera but our presence hasn't gone unnoticed." Ryu stated.

"Be out in a moment..." she called.

The soldier attacked and after a few moments it was flying back out of the window after Ryu's foot connected with its chest.

Sayera appeared looking a little ruffled but her eyes were wide with excitement.

"A bit of action... good."

Ryu shook his head. "I could have done with a rest..."

"Plenty of time for that when your dead." Sayera said running towards the window and jumping out of it.

Ryu's heart leapt and he ran to the edge looking down but she was in the middle of climbing up the rope which the soldier had swung in on.

"Well with the way you're going..." he murmured.

* * *

Short but now i at least know where I'm going....

I own nothing contained herin...

Review if you like


End file.
